


[Podfic] Ring the Bell Backward

by sallysparrow017



Series: Not Without You Anthology Podfics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hopeful Ending, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad, not without you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of Dira Sudis' 'Ring the Bell Backward'."I know how it is," Wanda said. "Being half of something. I would go anywhere if I knew he was there waiting for me."





	[Podfic] Ring the Bell Backward

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ring the Bell Backward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691543) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> I recorded this back in April for the Not Without You anthology kickstarter, and I'm so excited for you all to finally hear it!! The full audiobook will probably be going out soon~.

Author: Dira Sudis  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 01:22:06  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Ring%20the%20Bell%20Backward%20Music.mp3)

 

Song used is 'Fortune's Fool' by Hiatus & Shura. 

 

Warning: I cried while reading this story. And while rereading it. And while recording it. But like, in a good way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [Dira Sudis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
